


For Boko, Kyu, and Audrina :D

by SourBerri (orphan_account)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Open pls :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SourBerri
Summary: P.s - You all have made me blush before I just wont ever bring it up-
Kudos: 3





	For Boko, Kyu, and Audrina :D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokobly4t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokobly4t/gifts), [Kyuluvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuluvs/gifts), [ItsAudrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAudrina/gifts).



Hello! Yes another one of these-

I just wanted to check up in everyone and shower you guys in love and appreciation! You guys really mean everything to me and just seeing you three happy is enough to make me smile! I apologize if I ever do miss out on anything while I’m sleeping or have my attention on something else. And I also apologize if ever make it seem like I enjoy talking to this person rather than that person. Though I know it’s mostly seen as a joke I can’t help but feel some much guilt over that- 

I really hope we’ll be together just talking to each other for awhile and this won’t be a one time thing- I really enjoy you’re guys company and I could say I’m able to trust you guys even if it might’ve been a few days. I want you guys to know you’re absolutely appreciated and mean a lot to me once again! 

Thank you for being able to raise my spirits even through small interactions in the comments! Thank you for being able to laugh when I’m feeling pretty gloomy! Just thank you for allowing me to head to bed a bit more happier with your comments! Even if they’re teasing me on blushing(ahem Audrina) Joking around about kinks or just kink shaming people who have a feet fetish(Ahem Boko) or making fun of me for being a soft dom(Ahem Kyu) Sometimes I wish to just hug you all and make you feel safe! 

I wanna say don’t compare yourself to other people and do some harmful things to yourself to be like that person. Comparing can bring a lot of things down and I think that’s pretty simple- I bet you all are very attractive no matter what you say and would put my beauty to shame- 

I love you all so so so much and that could be either put in a romantic or platonically way since you all made me fall you so easily- Also here’s a checkup I normally do with people :] Have you eaten? Have you drank water or even taken a nap to regain any energy? If not please do at least one of those! I’ll make my day knowing you’re taking care of yourself! Self-care is very seggy- 

Once again I love you three so so much and don’t forget that!💛

**Author's Note:**

> P.s - You all have made me blush before I just wont ever bring it up-


End file.
